mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
몬스터 합창단/怪兽合唱团
몬스터 합창단/怪兽合唱团 is a Korean/Chinese version of My Singing Monsters. It was/is licensed to Yodo1 Games for development. There are many similarities between MSM and Monster Choir, but also significant differences. This game is not globally available. Gameplay The gameplay for both versions are almost equal to when Rare Deedge was released (the only difference in 몬스터 합창단 interface-wise is the custom, "wooden" interface exclusive to 몬스터 합창단), but a feature that stands out, being the VIP Monsters and the Gacha Monster variations, which at the more you pay for VIP levels you unlock VIP Monsters. In 怪兽合唱团, it will cost coins to breed monsters. Monsters The Monsters are basically the same. One difference is that there are "skins" for the monsters, such as a popsicle Furcorn, a bunny Pompom, and a "Minion" Mammott. To get these monsters you have to use coins or diamonds, or gold, copper, or rainbow tickets at the Gacha Machine. All tickets, except rainbow tickets (which are exclusive to seasonal events), can be gained by playing the game daily. For single-element monsters, two-element monsters, and the Shugabush variation you must pay 50,000 or use one copper ticket to buy one and 400,000 to buy 10 at the same time. For three-element monsters, quad-element monsters, and Ethereals, you must spend 50 or use one gold ticket and 450 to buy 10 at one time. For summer-exclusive monsters that are only available on Plant Island, you must spend 50 or use a special rainbow ticket. In the VIP, the monsters that you unlock by paying are VIP Mammott, Pompom, Deedge, Wubbox, Maw and Ghazt. Gallery of Korean monsters IceNoggin.png Korean Mammott.png ShovelPotbelly.png PopsicleFurcorn.png Sleepy Maw PNG.png KoreanScups.png EasterScupsConcept.PNG Wubbox VIP Korean.png Summer Shugabush.png Lemon ghazt 2.png|Aide Ghazt Gallery of Chinese monsters MinionMammott.png Egg tweelde.png Celery.png KoreanMaw.png Pink Ghazt2.png Clown Jeeode.png Krab_borg.png Golden Humbug.png V Wubbox.png Mailbox Riff.png Gallery of shared monsters Korean Potbelly.png Kibble dino sor trande.png Cubed Cybop.png Korean Shrubb.png Korean Pummel.png Korean Riff.png Korean Grumpyre.png Cyborg Reebro.png Notes *The game has variations of the monsters. *You can buy monsters out of daily capsules. *Both 몬스터 합창단 and 怪兽合唱团 share some "skins" for some monsters. For example, both have the "robot" Grumpyre. But both versions have completely different skins for monsters. For example, 몬스터 합창단 has a blue striped Mammott, but 怪兽合唱团 has a "Minion" Mammott. *In 怪兽合唱团, there are eggs and portraits for the monster variations, which 몬스터 합창단 does not have. *In 몬스터 합창단, the Wubbox's VIP variant's coloring is similar to that of Rare Wubbox's. *During the Summer Time, Plant Island has a Summer variation. *Some promotional art for this game include concepts for monsters, like a concept ethereal island, and a concept congle, etc. Monster Variations There are currently multiple variations of the existing monsters, here are the pictures * V Wubbox** * V Mammot {Better known as "Minion" Mammot}** * V Ghazt** * V Maw** * "Kawaii" Ghazt * Ice Noggin* * Beach Potbelly {Better known as Bucket Potbelly}* * Popsicle Furcorn* * Hawaiian Shugabush* * Ice Arackulele * Egyptian Whisp * Stylised T-Rox {Yellow Head, Blue Jaw} * Robotic Nebulob*** * Robotic Grumpyre*** * Robotic Reebro*** * Robotic Dragong {Better known as Metallic Dragong}*** * Robotic Fung Pray*** * Furry Kazilleon * Toupee Mammot * Striped Mammot {Green} * Striped Mammot {Blue} * Dessert Toe Jammer * Bok Choy Oaktopus * Floral Oaktopus * Floral Shrubb * Stylised Bowgart {Pink Fur, Yellow Accessories} * Ice Drumpler * Stylised Clamble {Green Accessories, Yellow to Orange Gradient Body} * Stylised Pummel {Green Skin, Purple Mouth, Pink Tongue} * Wooden Jeeode {Better known as Clown Jeeode} * Box Cybop * Baby Tweedle * Pre-Historic Quibble * Stylised Riff {Light Brown Feathers, Brown Hair, Rocks on Arms, Green Accessories} * Robotic Humbug*** * VIP Pompom * VIP Deedge * Chef Spunge * Cat Ghazt * Pirate Cybop * Grassy Mammot * Rainbow Maw * Stylised Fwog {Yellow Skin, Green Gems} * Stylised Fwog {Red Skin, Tube Like Gems} * Stylised Oaktopus {Red Colouration} * Gross Potbelly * Stylised Potbelly {Orange Skin, Blue Pot} * Bunny Pompom * Bunny Scups * Stylised Scups {Pink Accessories, Yellow Fur} * VIP Wubbox * Sleepy Maw * Tiger Quarrister * Cactus Deedge * Clothed Deedge * Turtle Bellowfish * Floral Entbrat * Stylised Rare Furcorn {White Fur} * Stylised Drumpler {Purple Colourisation} * Robotic Riff {Also known as Mail-man Riff} * Starry Pango * Stylised Congle {Purple Fur, Green Drum} * Gel Pango {Robotic Hands/Feet, Gel-Like Body} * Magma T-Rox * Egyptian Shrubb * Stylised Noggin {Blue Body} * Coral Jellbilly * Dessert Shellbeat * Furry Boodoo * Scaled Reedling {Blue Scales, Orange Skin, Purple Flutes with a Trumpet Top} * Gangster Quibble * Leafy Dandidoo * Peacock Dandidoo * Native American Tweedle {Eye Like Pattern on Wings, Spots at the Bottom, Pink Feathers, Green Accessories} * Golden Tweedle * Clothed Spunge * Christmas Scups * Stylised Ghazt {Blue Colourisation} * VIP Maw * VIP Ghazt * VIP Mammot * V Chef Spunge * Basketball + Soccer Ball Thumpies * Clothed Shugabush * Hawaiian Entbrat * Stylised Oaktopus {Pink Oak, Multi-Colour Leaves, Scuba-Goggles} * Stylised Fwog {Pink Skin, Blue Gems} * Stylised Toe Jammer {Yellow Colourisation} * Robin Hood Clamble * Striped Toe Jammer * Ice Oaktopus * Ice Furcorn * Ice Potbelly * Stylised Tweedle {Yellow Feathers, Orange Beak, Blue Accessories} * Stylised Maw {Pink Spots on Head, Yellow Fur} * Starry Tweedle * Bow-Tie Toe Jammer * Christmas Mammot * Stylised Pango {Pink Fur} * Stylised Dandidoo {Yellow Skin} * Stylised Furcorn {Yellow Fur} * Autumn Oaktopus * Christmas Quibble * Stylised Maw {Orange Fur, Purple Lips} * Stylised Noggin {Yellow Body} * Vampire Tweedle * Glamorous Jeeode * Worried Mouse Sox Category:Games Category:Apps by Yodo1 Games